


Surrender

by A Miller (AliMiller02)



Category: Silk Stalkings
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliMiller02/pseuds/A%20Miller
Summary: A sexy little drabble set between Partners 2 and Glory Days, their relationship is established but still a little new. Inspired by Rita’s interrogation room fantasy in Partners 2.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a fan of “Classic” Silk Stalkings since I was a teenager, I recently rewatched the series and this little story formed in my mind and refused to leave until I wrote it down. Let me know what you think, please.

Surrender

Rita walked into her apartment grateful that the workday was finally over. It had been a long and tedious day. Chris had been stuck doing trial prep with Donovan and because of this she had been working solo on and endless pile of paperwork. The city of Palm Beach, Florida was going through a dry spell in homicides which would normally be good news but when you made your living as a homicide cop a dry spell equated to catching up on paperwork and dealing with insufferable boredom.  
She leaned against her door and took a deep breath enjoying the cool air of the air conditioner and the quiet of her apartment. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Chris so she wasn't sure of their plans for the evening. Honestly, she was hoping he would be in the mood to stay in for dinner so they could relax in front of her TV and then go to bed early then they could spend the remainder of the evening making love.  
Just the thought of this brought a smile to her lips. They had been lovers for a few months now and that side of their relationship was intense to say the least. Before she could take another step there was a knock on her door. She knew it couldn't possibly be Chris because her partner wouldn't need to knock. She looked through the peephole but didn't see anyone.  
“Who is it?” She called. When she got no response her cop instincts went on full alert. She unholstered her gun from her shoulder harness and held it at her side as she slowly unlocked the door. She started to open the door when she heard a familiar voice call out, "Rita! Open up,I haven’t seen you in months.''  
She opened the door quickly to reveal her ex boyfriend Eric standing at her door "Eric!” She exclaimed, the shock evident in her voice, “what are you doing here?"  
"I couldn't do it anymore, Rita. I couldn't stay away," he said as he brushed past her and into her apartment. She was stunned and couldn't find her voice so she just stared silently as he made his way to her couch. She closed the door and walked toward the couch to sit next to him.  
“Eric," she started, her voice hoarse from shock and disbelief. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Eric, why are you here?”  
"I told you Rita, I couldn't stay away any longer. I have missed you so much and all these months spent far away from you have been pure torture."  
"Eric," she tried to stop him but he kept on talking as if she hadn't even opened her mouth.  
"All of this time away has helped me realize that you are the love of my life and I was an absolute fool for how I treated you..."  
"Erie stop!” she interrupted him. She rose from her couch and paced away. "You can't just show up at my door months after you left and say these things to me.'' she said pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "My life has changed so much in the last few months" she continued as an image of her partner flashed into her mind.  
Oh God, she thought, if Chris came home and found Eric sitting on her couch he was going to be furious.  
She saw a flash of temper in Eric's eyes as he rose from the couch and started walking toward her. "Rita, I know its' going to take some time to get back to where we left off but we'll get there, I promise."  
"No, Eric," she began but he interrupted her once again.  
"Rita" he said, reaching for her arms and yanking her up against his body. Her whole being recoiled and prepared to fight him off but he softened his hold and said "I love you, Rita."  
Before she could utter another word she heard her front door open behind her.  
"Sam, you're a cop for Christ sake you should know better than to leave your door unlocked” came the voice of her partner. She turned as far as she could since Eric still had a grip on her arms. She saw that Chris was hadn't seen her visitor who had his hands firmly on her. She glanced at Eric and saw a flash of anger as he realized Chris had entered her apartment without knocking. Just then Chris’ blue gaze met hers and she saw his eyes turn to ice he saw Eric standing in front, then they turned to fire when he saw Eric’s tight grip on her arms.  
"I'd prefer if you took your hands off of her before I break them but either way will work for me,” Chris said in a low, even voice.  
Comprehension dawned on Eric’s face and his his hold on Rita tightened even more before he looked at Chris and sneered "Partners?! I always knew that was such bullshit!'”  
Chris took a slow deliberate step towards them but before he could do anything else, she broke Eric’s hold on her and stepped between the two men. Chris face was a mask of fury and for the first time that she could recall she felt a fissure of fear run through her as she looked at her partner.  
"Chris,” she began but he interrupted her.  
"Find somewhere else to be, Rita,” he said coolly. Insult made a valiant attempt to overwhelm the fear Chris' demeanor caused in her. She wasn't afraid that Chris would hurt her but she was sure that Chris could hurt Eric badly. She knew her partner had a short fuse and she knew that their future could irreparably damaged by Chris' actions tonight.  
"It's not what you think," she began carefully.  
"It's exactly what you think" Eric said as he stepped around her. "I'm here to reclaim what's mine," he continued. “Do you want to do this here ore would you prefer to step outside?''  
Before she could even process Eric's idiotic statement she heard Chris growl. ''Here and now.” She gasped as she saw the two men leap at each other.  
"Are you out of your damn minds?!” she yelled, "stop this nonsense right now!" She doubted they heard a single word. She watched in astonishment as Chris swung his fist toward Eric and made solid contact that caused Eric's lip to split. Eric retaliated by delivering a punch to Chris’s stomach that had Rita flinching with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Chris was in far better shape than Eric, but Eric was holding his own and she knew they would beat each other senseless if she didn't do anything to stop them. She just didn't know what to do, she wasn’t brave or stupid enough to jump between the two men. Before she could do anything, Chris delivered a punch to Eric's face that caused the man to stagger backwards and collapse on the floor.  
Before either of them could move an inch, her door burst open and a young patrolman entered her apartment with his gun drawn. One of her neighbors must have called the police. The young cop quickly scanned the scene and holstered his gun obviously recognizing that Rita and Chris posed no threat.  
"Sergeants," he said in a low gravelly voice. “I'll just see your guest out,” he continued as he hauled Eric up by his shirt collar and more or less shoved him out of her apartment. “Have a good night, Sergeants" he said cheerfully as he closed the door behind them.  
You could hear a pin drop in the silence that surrounded them when the door clicked shut. Chris locked the door and turned toward her slowly.  
He wouldn't meet her gaze so she walked toward him to stand right in front of him and said quietly, "Chris, you were out of line.”  
He raised his gaze to her and she noted with some alarm that the fury in his gaze had not dissipated. She felt an intense ripple of fear coarse through her and she shivered.  
“Was I?” he asked cooly. “How should I have reacted to walking your into your home and finding your former lover with his hands on you. On what belongs to me."  
Fury to match his bubbled up inside her. "Are you kidding me?! Since when do I belong to you?!"  
"You always have. You've always been mine," he said as he gripped her arms and swung her around so her back was against the wall. He yanked her arms above her head and held them there with one of his hands while his other hand travelled into her her hair and forced her to look up into his eyes.  
Her anger vanished in a wave of need and desire so strong it stole her breath. "Chris," she whispered breathlessly, “let go of me, you’re hurting me.”  
“I’m not hurting you and you don’t really want me to let go, you want this, you want me.” He whispered, his lips centimeters from hers. She unconsciously licked her lips as she glanced at his mouth. Dam him, he was right, she wanted him so badly she could feel the need all but pouring off of her in waves. She would lose her mind if he didn’t put his mouth, his hands, on her soon.  
“No,” she resisted weakly, fighting herself now. “I’m so mad at you right now.”  
His low chuckle would have been insulting if his words weren’t so true, “ you’re not mad, you’re intrigued, and reluctantly aroused and maybe a little scared. I can feel your pulse pounding and I know when I dip my hand into your panties I’ll find you hot, wet, and ready for me,” he whispered into her ear.  
A shiver of need coursed through her at his brazen words, but still she wouldn’t, couldn’t, give in. All of her life she had fought the stereotypes, made herself into the independent woman that she was and, damn it, she was nobody’s property. She used all of the force she could muster to push herself off the wall, before she could revel in the fact that she had managed to dislodge Chris, he’d swung her around so her back was pressed tightly agains the front of his body. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she gasped when she felt the evidence of his arousal press hotly against her bottom. Finally, finally she felt his mouth on her and it took all of her self control not to release the deep guttural moan she felt bubble up her throat. He raked his teeth lightly up the side if her neck and whispered hotly into her ear, “you’re mine” he tugged her earlobe into his hot, wet mouth and she closed her eyes in pure ecstasy. “And now”, he began, as he twirled her around to face him, “I’ll have what’s mine,” he said as he  
captured her mouth with his. Thoughts of resisting had vanished long ago and now all she could do was react. She kissed him back with a hunger that she didn’t know was possible and moaned when she felt his hands travel roughly up her body to capture her sensitive breasts.  
Once again he pressed her up agains the wall, he kissed her hungrily as he trailed his hand up her smooth legs and under her short pink skirt. He bunched the material up around her waist. Torturing them both he skimmed his fingers lightly over the silky material of her panties and groaned deeply when he felt the wet heat of her arousal. Prolonging the torture he ignored the twitch of her hips towards his touch and continued tracing his hands up her body and up her torso until he could push her jacket off her shoulders.  
“Do you have any idea what those skirts of yours do to me, Rita?” he said as he savaged her neck, sure to leave proof of his passion imbedded on her skin. “From the very beginning, I had to learn how to keep my mind on our work instead of those sexy legs of yours. Do you know how many mornings I had to dash into the men’s room to calm down when I caught sight of you in the morning? Even now, it’s a struggle everyday.” He continued as he started unbuttoning her blouse, placing hot moist kisses on the skin that was exposed with each undone button. “It’s worse now, because I know what your skin looks like, what it tastes like.” He was now crouching down in front her having undone all of the buttons and pulled her blouse out of her skirt.  
He leaned back slightly so he could look at her and the sight of her with her badge, the symbol of her strength and authority, clipped to the skirt that was bunched around her waist and her weapon holstered over her unbuttoned blouse stole his breath. Her lips were red and swollen from his kisses and her hair was tousled from his impatient hands, her chest was heaving with her aroused breaths and he knew when she opened her eyes to look at him they would be full of green fire. His cop, his woman so strong and powerful and all his.  
Slowly, oh so slowly he reached up and took hold of the sides of her panties. Her eyes opened then and looked down at him and they were indeed full of green fire. The heat of her arousal scorched his very soul.  
“Tell me to stop,” he said softly, “if you don’t want this, tell me to stop.”  
“Don’t stop” she said hoarsely, “please don’t stop.”  
He kneeled in front of her and quickly lowered her panties to the floor. He raised one high-heeled foot and maneuvered the panties off. He hiked one shapely leg over his shoulder and ruthlessly used his mouth on her.  
Sensation after sensation rippled though her body as he used his mouth on her and release came almost instantly. But still, he wouldn’t stop, all she could do was bury her hands in his hair and hang on for dear life. She heard herself scream when another climax ripped through her body and before she could so much as take in a full breath Chris’s lips captured hers in a hard demanding kiss.  
“Mine,” he said again as he tugged her blouse and shoulder harness off, they tangled at her wrists and held her as effectively as handcuffs. She felt another fissure of fear coarse through her as she realized she was utterly helpless. “Say it back to me, damn it,” he said as he opened the front clasp of her lacy bra and used his mouth to torture one sensitive nipple. He used his hands on her other breast and she felt her body close to release again.  
She wrestled herself free of the tangle of holster, blouse and bra and wove her fingers into his hair roughly. She brought his lips back to hers and whispered breathlessly, “mine, you’re mine too.” Their kiss turned nearly brutal.  
Rita was desperate to feel his skin on hers so she yanked his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, then quickly pulled his shirt over his head, she raked her nails up his back and pulled him closer until his hot skin was flush against hers. Feeling like she would explode if she didn’t have him inside her in the next two seconds, she fumbled for his belt buckled and undid it quickly. She undid the button and zipper of his slacks and yanked them down.  
Not bothering to fully remove his slacks, he grabbed her bottom and hiked her up against the wall. With one quick thrust he buried himself deeply inside her. Her groan of ecstasy was nearly his undoing. Gritting his teeth he buried his face in her neck and thrust into her like his life depended on it. He felt her clench around him with her release and had to stop lest he risk embarrassment by climaxing too soon.  
“Chris,” he heard Rita moan, “come for me, I want to feel you come inside me.”  
He shook his head and started moving once again, this time with slow deep strokes.  
“From the beginning,” Rita continued hoarsely, “the way you smell has made me weak.” He groaned his response and continued moving slowly within her. “Do you know how many times I have laid restlessly in my bed after having spent a night with you on stake out, or doing paperwork?” He sped up unconsciously as he processed her words, and when she said, “the only thing that would bring me relief was touching myself, pretending my hands were your hands,” he lost it. He groaned deeply as he felt himself unravel and with one final powerful thrust he emptied himself into her. He vaguely registered that Rita shuddered around him once more in a final climax.  
Chris’ muscles trembled with the effort of keeping them upright so he slowly lowered them onto the floor and wrapped his arms around her. Rita snuggled into him and closed her eyes as she wallowed in the ripples of sensation that still coursed through her. She was breathless and before she could even attempt to form a coherent thought, Chris shifted beneath her and said “we’re not done.”  
The giggle of disbelief died in her throat as Chris captured her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. He rose and untangled himself from his trousers then bent down and picked her up off the floor. He kissed her again as he carried her upstairs and took her to bed.


End file.
